HaloMass Effect Crossover Idea
by SonGoku682
Summary: Just an idea for a halo mass effect story


Halo/Mass Effect fanfiction idea

I'm no good at writing stories so I thought I'll put my idea out there. Now I've been looking for a fanfic that has a very advanced Human and Covenant races but i can't seem to find one. Now I have somewhat of an idea of how I want the story to start but from there I don't know so the rest is up to the author who decides to take up my story idea. Also before I go into detail about my ideas i have to say i'm both a halo and mass effect fan i played all the mass effect games and played almost all halo games except for halo 5 but i'm more of a halo fan then mass effect fan so this story will be halo stomping on mass effect also i don't know everything about each universe so I might get some things wrong now onto my story idea.

How the Universe's Cross

The halo and mass effect universe's will exist in the same galaxy i know that having both universes in the same galaxy can cause some problems like how they never crossed each other before and the forerunner tech and prothean tech the way i can fix this I'll have to explain some stuff first. I think that forerunner tech is way more advanced than prothean tech so the council races will have some forerunner tech but they don't know how to utilize it and the part of how they never crossed each other before I'll need to explain both universes FTL. Now in Halo we have slipspace FTL and in mass effect we have the mass relays and mass effect cores that allow them to go FTL now obviously the mass relays are way better than slipspace but slipspace is way faster than the mass effect cores on a ship so the mass effect universe can explore more of the galaxy but explore less star systems and in halo the halo universe can explore more star systems and therefore colonize more planets but also explore less of the galaxy and the only way for the mass effect universe to get into human Covent space is the relay 314 i hope that explains that.

Races

The races that will take place is humanity and the covenant races as allies and the citadel races for mass effect that means that only one humanity will exist. Also humanity government and the covent will be a bit different than in canon instead of humanity being led by the UNSC council the UNSC will be led by the military so admiral hood will be in charge of UNSC. The Covent will also be led by military instead of their religion the San'Shyuum or Prophets will be extinct i'll explain in the human covent history. On the mass effect side we have the council races everything on their side will be the same except the batarian never left the citadel because humanity was never their.

Populations

Now in both universes it's never really specifies the size of the races ill try to make some eradicated guesses about them. Also in mass effect I'll only be counting citadel races.

Halo Universe

Humanity Population: ~6 Trillion

Humanity Militarily:~4 Trillion

Sangheili Population:~7 Trillion

Sangheili Militarily:~5 Trillion

Jiralhanae Population:~900 Billion

Jiralhanae Militarily:~900 Billion

Kig-Yar Population:~3.5 Trillion

Kig-Yar Militarily:~1.5 Trillion

Unggoy Population:~10 Trillion

Unggoy Militarily:~ 6.5 Trillion

Mgalekgolo Population:~600 Billion

Mgalekgolo Militarily:~600 Billion

Huragok Population:~ 10 Billion

Huragok Militarily:0 all are ship mechanics

Yanme'e Population:~4 Trillion

Yanme'e Military:~1.5 Trillion

If the author thinks the population is too low you can just double or triple the population of each species.

Mass Effect Universe

Turian Population:~5 Trillion

Turian Militarily:~3.5 Trillion

Asari Population:~4 Trillion

Asari Military:~2 Trillion

Salarian Population:~5 Trillion

Salarian Militarily:~2.5 Trillion

Drell Population:~400K

Drell Militarily:~100K

Hanar Population:~1.5 Trillion

Hanar Militarily:~800 Billion

Elcor Population:~2 Trillion

Elcor Militarily:~900 Billion

Volus Population:~2.5 Trillion

Volus Military:~800 Million

Batarian Population:~3.5 Trillion

Batarian Militarily:~1.5 Trillion

Humanity and Convent History

Because i want human and Covenant to be allies im going to change alot so before the Forerunner fired the halo rings they left a message saying the humans are the successor to them so during the first year of the human covenant war the San'Shyuum discovered this massage and were in outrage because they believed they where the rightful successor to the forerunner so they hid the massage away and one year after they discovered the top ranking Sangheili discovered the truth that the humans are the rightful successor to the forerunner and exposed it to the rest of the covenant and outrage that they been lied to the covenant races kill all of the San'Shyuum and soon after the covenant surrendered and tried to help humanity rebuild but it took 5 years for humanity to openly ally it self with the covenant races when they the Sangheili revealed the massage from the forerunners instead of taking over the covenant humanity proposed to be allies instead of masters and because of the alliance the SPARTAN program was halted and seeing no reason to keep the SPARTANs around they were all put into cryo with the help of the covenant they were able to build very effective cryo pods that chould hold the SPARTANs until needed 500 years after the alliance between humanity and the covenant medical advancements with the help of the understanding of forerunner technology allowed the life of humanity and covenant to live almost indefinitely because of this humanity decided to restart the SPARTAN Program and the SPARTAN III were born and by proxy the SPARTAN II that were put in cryo 500 years ago were release to help train the next generation of SPARTANs 400 years later the generation SPARTAN IV is born and 100 years laters Human and Covenant patrol fleet discovers a massive alien object in space over 100k long.

Main Characters

The Story will revolve around Master Chief Sierra 117 and Cortana from the mass effect side Shepherd will also be part of master chief's squad as a Spartan IV the rest of team blue is up to the author and who they want.

Ships

Now both universes have very different ships i do my best to explain each universe ship type I'll start with halo. The ships in halo are way bigger and stronger then the ships in mass effect i dont know every detail about the ships in halo so ill just make them up with the knowledge i know about halo. The Humans and Covenant races will have the same ship classes but they will be build differently, there are 9 ships types Oblivion Class, Emperor Class, Dreadnought Class, Carriers Class Destroyer Class, Cruiser Class, Frigid Class, Fighters, and Interceptor.

Halo Ships

Oblivion Class are 150km long and 50km wide ships these ships are rare in the Human Covenant Fleets each race has at least 10 of these ships. Humans and the Sangheili each have around 40 of these ships. Since i dont know much about ship technology ill leave it up the the author but thing to know is all the human ships are a cross between human and forerunner ships and the Covenant ships are a cross between forerunner and Covenant.

Emperor Class Ships are 80k~100km long and 30k~40k wide these ships are the bulk of the human and Covenant fleets.

Dreadnought Class Ships are 30k~70k long and 10k~20k wide they are the second most common ships in the human covenant fleets.

Carriers Class Ships are 30k~60k long and 10k~15k wide these ships main purpose are to carry troops and vehicles into battle. Some of these ships are also fitted to carry Fighers and Intercepters into battle.

Destroyer Class Ships are 30k~60k long and 10k~15k wide these ships are outfitted with powerful weapons that multiple of these ships can greatly damage Oblivion Class Ships but the draw back is these ships have very weak shields.

Cruiser Class Ships are 30k~60k long and 10k~15k wide these ships are the opposite of destroyers and have very powerful shields and have very little weapons. The shields on the cruisers are powerful enough to tank one shot from an oblivion class ships and work together with desrtoyers.

Frigate Class Ships are 1k~5k long and 300meters~1k wide these ships are mainly scout ships and are the fastest ships in the human covenant fleets.

Fighters Class Ships are 100~500 meaters long and 20~50 meaters wide these ships are for weaking other ships shields more quickly.

Intercepters Class Ships are 100~500 meaters long and 20~50 meaters wide these ships are designed to fight off fighers.

If the author has any questions please PM me I'll answer any questions you may have.

Mass Effect Ships

Dreadnought, Destroyers, Cruiser, Frigate, Fighters, Intercepters are the only class of ships mass effect have they dont have carrirers because if i remember correctly mass effect only have carriers because it was a human invention if im wrong then you can add it to the mass effect side. The Ship sizes are the same in the games but the dreadnoughts will be a bit bigger then in the games if i remember correctly they are about 800 meaters to 1k long but in this story they will be 1k~2k long and 300~600 meaters wide the Destiny Ascension will be 3k long and 800 meaters wide.

Weapons

At the time humanity and the covenant meet the Citadel space races humanity uses forerunner hardlight weapons with human design and they dont have to worried about ammo only about overheating but most guns dont really have overheating problems mostly big weapons. And on the Mass effect side its like the halo side so they dont need to worry about overheating just on more bigger guns the also the mass effect side will have experimental plasma weapons so only the top Spectre will have these weapons.

Shields

Halo shields are effective against projectile, plasmas, hardlight Mass effect shields are effective against only projectile .

Biotics

The halo side will have discovered element 0 20 years before they meet with the mass effect side so the halo side won't know about biotics but will know a little bit about the mass reducing and increasing effect it has.

Timeline

Because I dont gave internet at the time i cant look up when important events happend so ill make up the dates or if the author wants to fix or change the dates they can.

100BC- Asari discover the Citadel

800 - Salarian discover the Citadel

1500 - Racnii wars start

1700 - Racnii wars end

2080 - Humanity successfully colonize Mars

2150 - Humanity successfully colonize the moon of Titan

2200 - Humanity builds space station beyond the orbit of Pluto

2250 - Humanity builds first slip space drive

2251 - UNSC becomes Earth's New Government

2350 - Humanity colonize the planet of Reach

2390 - Reach becomes an important military interest

2480 - UNSC conflict begins between inner and outer UNSC planets

2500 - Krogen Rebellion Begins

2520 - UNSC Civi War begins

2521 - UNSC begin the SPARTAN Program to help win the war as fast as possible

2521 UNSC SPARTAN Program is a huge failure almost all applicants either ended up dead or suffered from extreme crippling disabilities

2525 - Dr. Halsey comes up with a new plan for the SPARTAN Project to kidnap kids and put them though various augmentation SPARTAN II are born

2543 - SPARTAN II's are a Huge Success and complete many missions that are concerned impossible

2545 - SPARTAN II's almost singlehandedly end the UNSC civi war

2550 - First Alien Contact begin of Human Covenant War

2551 - San'Shyuum discovered Forerunner message about the Humans being the true successors and hide this information from the rest of the covenant

2552 - Sangheili discovered the truth that the humans are the rightful successor and tell the rest of the covenant about how the San'Shyuum lied to them this causes the covenant to kill the entire San'Shyuum race

2552 - The Covenant surrenders to humanity and trys to help humanity rebuild however humanity is to worry about the covenant to accept help

2557 - Humanity finally accepts help from the covenant and the two Form an alliance

2560 - Humanity decides to put all SPARTAN into cryo because they weren't needed at the time and with the help with the covenant make special cryo pods to keep the SPARTANs in cryo for a long time

2800 - Krogen Rebellions end due to the genofage Turian are allowed to become part of the Council.

3060 - Humanity and Covenant medical advancement with the understanding of forerunner technology allow them to live indefinitely humanity restart SPARTAN Program the SPARTAN III are born and SPARTAN II's are released to help train the next generation of SPARTANs Master Chief Petty Officer Serria 117 and his AI companion are put in charge of the SPARTAN

3540- Humanity and the Covenant discovered Element Zero

3560 - Humanity and the Covenant patrol fleet discover 100k alien object in space and second contact war begins with the Turians

3560 - Story Starts

If anyone wants to do this story try to do all 3 games if you have any questions it probably be a while before i can probably respond because i dont have internet at the moment but ill try to get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
